Outcast
by Rainybear08
Summary: sad alone unloved will they find love? read to find out! inuyasha x ooc


_Me: wassup guys I'm back yet again with more yummy goodness for ya - I want yall to meet my co host for this story Tonika say hi._

_Tonika….hi….people…… -stairs blankly in the camera-_

_Me: sorry people she is a little shy_

_Tonika: .O.O lots of people……._

_Me: -sweat drops- umm... ok then move rite along let's get started first lets give some in site about this tale it place in the feudal era in Japan. Our hero in this story is 17 years old Inuyasha in the beginning is 7 years old._

_Tonika ….lots of people watching…. - runs around like she is crazy-_

_Me: O.O ook…well I gotta go catch her enjoy my story . _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Please no I'm sorry I didn't mean too….." a rock hit him hard in the forehead.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HALF BREED!" one of the villagers yelled.

"I didn't mean to…I'm really sorry." He felted tears well up in his eyes.

"LEAVE TOWN GET OUT WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!'" the villagers hurled rocks at him. He ran away with a steady line of tears following him. He arrived home he saw a crowed in front of a hut.

"Mama" he cried. He panted softly as he weaved though people.

"Mama" he called again. He grasped when he reach the front of the crowd. He watched his hut burn and pieces of ember fell from his home. He searched away fearfully for his mom.

"LOOK IN THERE!" a near by villager pointed. He looked he saw his mother's hand reaching out she was trapped under a piece the roof of the house.

"MAMA!" he yelled and tried to run and save her but a man hooked him by the waist before he could run.

"MAMA!" he yelled. "Please let go I need to save her" he tried to wiggle from the man's strong grip.

"Please let go!" he grasped in horror as a piece of roof collapsed on his mother. He tried to look for her hand again but no luck.

"MAMA!" he screamed and cried and fought.

"NO NO it's to late she's gone" the man let go of him and the crowd began leave. He fell to his knees and cried the man patted him gently then walked off.

"Oops…I shouldn't have lit the camp fire so close to that hut." A boy chuckled. He turned around and watched a group of kids walk up and gathered around him. They laughed.

"Yeah Hiko that was funny" the little girl laughed than the hold group bust out into giggles. He closed his fist and stooped up dirt. He golden eyes turned a deep red and blue marking appeared under his eyes. His fangs and his claws grew long and sharp. He growled at a dangerously low tone. The group of kids stepped back except for Hiko.

"You killed her…YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" he grabbed hiko by the throat. Hiko chuckled.

"Oops" he took Hiko and slammed him into a wall. He pulled his claw back and got ready to attack.

"What are you waiting for…kill me! Hiko form changed in his hands. Before he knew it he was face to face with his older half brother.

"Kill me!" he repeated. He changed back into his golden eyed self. He dropped his brother and backed away. His brother chuckled and drew his sword.

"You worthless little half breed" he raised his sword and attacked his younger brother.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Me: aww poor kid _

_Tonika: yea _

_Me: don't you have something to say to ours readers_

_Tonika: um... oh yes gomen I'm very sorry for my behavior it will not happen again _

_Me: -rolls eyes- yeah right _

_Tonika: -glares- anyways let's get our readers some info about this next part _

_Me: - mumbles- you mean my readers_

_Tonika: -glares more- _

_Me: -sticks tongue out-_

_Tonika: anyways moving rite along _

_Me: -mumbles- that's mine too_

_Tonika: oh hush you big baby_

_Me: - sticks tongue out again-_

_Tonika: anyways in the next part we met a female half demon who is it you ask keep reading to find out more _

_Me: -throws stuff at Tonika while she talks- hehehehehe . _

_Tonika: -gets angry- stay…tuned…more coming SOON! _

_Me: uh-oh PLEASE REVIEW!-runs away-_

_Tonika: -runs after her- GET BACK HERE!_


End file.
